Marcus Finch
Marcus Thomas Finch was the head delegate of the Madagascan Royal Court. Bio Early Years Marcus Thomas Finch became the head delegate of the Madagascan Royal Court in 154 B.C., replacing Jason Lovell. Finch later ran for reelection 2 years later & after being re-inaugurated, Julien XIII, the new lord, appointed Finch to the head of Royal Security after General Winston's death. At one point in 153 B.C., he was bedridden from a near-fatal carriage accident. This caused him to be in a vulnerable state that allowed him to be attacked by Pinky on April 14, when the Julien Murder Strike Team was assassinating him, Julien XII & Atticus Johnson. Second War of Madagascar & Africa Finch prosecuted against Bart Sampson's testimony about his spaceship crash, believing it to be subterfuge by the African Empire, who wanted to use it as a distraction to invade. However, Marcus was winning the case until Orenthal Winston spoke up & began an argument with Finch, later swaying at least half the court to Sampson's side, especially led by staff chief, Atticus Johnson. Johnson was Finch's best friend, but sometimes disagreed with Finch during certain court debates. After the declaration of the Second War, Finch raged that the Second Great Drowning was caused by the Amazonians again & wanted Julien to declare war on the Amazons. Orenthal Winston stopped this by explaining a story about what happened with the S.S. Amazon Voyager 526 as it entered Madagascar the day before. Finch called Orenthal's testimony hogwash & sparked an argument with him. Later, Finch helped Julien lock down Mount Madagascar for the Battle & Siege of Wolfenstein. He also contributed to creating a septic tank during the Siege of Wolfenstein. Death On March 21, 149 B.C., Finch was the lead guard of the entire Royal Security force protecting the building where Julien was holding the celebrations for Julien I Day & the Guru's birthday. During said celebrations, Finch tookshifts with Atticus Johnson as the leaders. Around 8:50 p.m., Finch encountered the Julien Murder Strike Team. Inky, carrying a pistol, shot Finch in the right lung, killing him. Bart Sampson & Orenthal Winston, hearing the commotion outside, walked out to investigate while the Strike Team snuck past them. Orenthal found Finch lying on the ground, reaching for his gun, dead. Atticus Johnson, who also heard the commotion, rushed outside & found Orenthal & Bart examining Finch's body. Julien learns that Finch was shot by hearing Julia V gossip about it. About only less than 2 hours later, Atticus Johnson became the head delegate & leader of Royal Security in place of Marcus Finch. Post-mortem Marcus Finch was the only casualty of the party. He was buryed in the Mount Madagascar graveyard & his will & eulogy, along with Julien's, was read at Maurice's second coronation. Personal Life Marcus Finch is a descendant of the lord Lycaon, who, due to a curse Ra put on the entire Finch family, passed his lycanthropy on to Finch. According to Atticus Johnson, he was the only living soul that knew about Finch's lycanthropy. Relationships Madagascan Royal Court Marcus is the lead delegate of the entire court. He is part of a group of Democrats, who helped him be elected for head delegate in 154 B.C. & reelected in 152 B.C., He is friends with staff chief Atticus Johnson. Julien XIII Bart Sampson Orenthal Winston Marcus hates the Republican colonel, Orenthal Winston, whose ideas are radical & he argues with the colonel in the courtroom. Julien claimed after the war he could live without Orenthal & Marcus yelling at each other every single day. Marcus' ideas are about spending/saving the money of the Madagascan budgets & Orenthal's ideas are about spending the money on warfare & saving it on unnecessary supplys that aren't needed. In the court debate on the Second Great Drowning, Marcus called Orenthal's story hogwash & sparked a shouting match between the two until the point that Orenthal got so annoyed that he attempted to tranquilize Marcus. On another occasion prior to the Second Great Drowning, Marcus challenged Orenthal to a duel, but both missed each other & in the court debate following, Orenthal made a crack about the Bellevue mental institution in Wolfenstein. Orenthal had joked that Finch was insane, but Finch thought Orenthal discovered his secret that Finch was a werewolf from being the heir of Lycaon. To avenge his own humiliation, he tryed to kick Orenthal in the groin & missed & kicked his stomach, which Orenthal responded to by flipping Finch over & facedown in the floor & then kicking his jaw. To make his negative relationship with the colonel worse, Finch, being a selector for the Madagascan Navy, singled out several negative resulting students of the Julien Arms Academy & putting them in Orenthal's squadron. A large court argument ensued, which involved Julien being dragged into Orenthal's side & being forced to be restrained from interference by the Royal Court. Category:Madagascar Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa Category:Casualty Category:Deceased Category:Eris